


Taste

by baeberiibungh



Series: Halos and Horns [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Imagery, M/M, dinner invitation, i m abysmally bad at tagging, people food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal asks Will and Alana for dinner...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

Heady aromas wash over Will’s palate the moment he steps into Hannibal’s house. When Hannibal sent him an invitation for dinner, he wondered if he was to be alone with Hannibal for the dinner. Then Alana had called, asking him if he could give her a ride too as her car was in the garage. Will said he will. He felt both a twinge of regret that he won’t be having a date dinner with Hannibal as well as a wave of relief as the presence of Alana helped him place the invite in its appropriate place.

Dinner is server quickly. The meat is lamb, rather juicy and bloody, with subtle seasonings. Will looks across the table at Alana and sees a red drop of blood stuck to her lips. An image, unbidden, comes into his mind, that of Alana biting spoonfuls of glass and blades and splitting open her lips and tongue. The blades get stuck in between her teeth and blood starts pouring from her nose as well. Through it all, Alana smiles and talks with Hannibal as if unaware at what she is eating.

Startled at what he is seeing/feeling, Will looks down at his own plate and sees a human face, skinned off the skull, swimming in blood that he had been slurping for some time. He picks up his fork and stabs it into the eye that is looking around for the eye is alive. He bites into it and something squirts in his mouth, like sweet congealed fat. It is at this moment that Hannibal calls out to him. Will comes to himself and find that he is talking with both, no one the wiser that he just saw something.

So Will eats his dinner and the taste of a wrong sweetness with a hint of crushed rotten flowers lingers in his mouth for days.

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed. Thanks for reading hey.


End file.
